Do Doctor's Make Ark Calls ?
by Dragonseeker789
Summary: This story is a crossover, quite short! Wheeljack has to deal with a bomb, a nasty alien plant and a most unusual visitor!


**Do Doctor's make Ark calls?**

For our friend LadyStarscream, hope this little drabble cheers you up. Sorry, no Daleks!! HUMM!! Megatron and Daleks????

**Info**

This, unusually for me is not a slash fic, although there is a little implied, if you squint hard enough!! It's a silly little idea I had. If a human meets an extraterrestrial, it's called a close encounter of the third kind. The transformers are alien, if they meet other aliens, is that the same thing?

This is a crossover. I will put more information at the end. If you don't know the programme, sorry.

More on the aliens mentioned in 'Trust' and 'Innocence'. They finally have a name!!

**Warning Note:** Few (Cybertronian) swear words. One English swear word. Alien plant whomping.

**Disclaimer: **

The Transformer universe is owned by Hasbro. I don't own them, just borrow them to use and abuse, pat their heads and send them home. I make no money from this story. (I wish!!!) I do own a crowd of party Dragons who would enjoy eating and drinking you out of house, home and castle!!!!

The other belongs to who ever owns it. (Not me!!)

**Personal Disclaimer:**

Dragon would like to point out that she doesn't condone the use of violence, torture or coercing in any way, shape or form in real life. But these stories are straight out of her warped imagination and she is happy enough to write about it!!

If Wheeljack was human, he would be covered in sweat, but Cybertronian's don't sweat, luckily for him.

With a muffle curse he threw the useless scanner across med bay and glared venomously at the object in front of him. The object sat there, trying to look innocent. If a bomb can look innocent.

Jack was so busy glaring he missed the flicker of movement at the edge of the sphere, as a leprous green tendril slid from the metal. It waved for a moment and then, elongating, struck faster than a snake, wrapping itself around the pale grey armour of Wheeljack's arm.

"GHAARRRR!!!!! Slag it to the Pit!!" Howled Jack.

Thin wisps of smoke appeared, as the acid the tendril secreted began to eat into Jack's arm. He grabbed the arc welder from the floor beside him and activated it, severing the green vine. Both ends withered and crumbled.

Wheeljack hissed in pain, surveying the new score mark, he had quite a few of them across his body. Ratch would have a fit. Well, he would it Wheeljack could deactivate this thrice accursed frellin hunk of junk!! If he couldn't, it really didn't matter.

The symbols on the screen on the top of the object flickered and changed. Wheeljack had guessed they were numbers and it was a countdown of some kind. He had no idea how much time he had left. He couldn't even open the object. About the only thing he hadn't tried was a can opener!! Where did Ratchet keep his??

Wheeljack looked in despair at the instruments scattered on the floor, nothing had made the slightest dent or scratch on the smooth ovoid shape. His internal chronometer told him that he had been trying for an hour to open it.

That morning had started so well. The small, portable energy gatherer had worked and not exploded once. He had given it to Hound to take out with him and field test. It would be invaluable to the scout on long missions.

When Teletran 1 had sounded the alarm and stated that there were Deceptions inside the Ark, Wheeljack had thought the supercomputer might need recalibrating, he had forgotten about Skywarp's teleporting ability. The object had been discovered in med bay by Red Alert and the security teams.

Megatron had called soon after to tell Prime what it was and gloat. A particularly nasty type of bomb. If what he had said was true, the blast site would measure about a hundred miles across, plus whatever radiation it might produce.

Prime had tried everything he could think of to dissuade Megatron from using it. He had even offered to surrender himself to the Warlord in return for deactivating the bomb. Megatron had just laughed, but had cast his optics over his rival speculatively.

Of course Perceptor had to be away, so Wheeljack had ended up trying to defuse it alone. That's when he found out about the 'security system.' He couldn't find out how the tendrils emerged from the sphere, they left no visible hole, but they slaggin hurt!!!

He was so caught up in the problem, that, even though he heard the strange 'Vwomp. Vwomp'. noise, he didn't really register it. Not until.

OH!! They're nasty little buggers, aren't they?"

Wheeljack's spark tried to discover if his alt form had an ejector seat!! His head came up so quickly he nearly gave himself whiplash!!!

As far as he knew, the Ark had been evacuated. Prime had informed the government and they were trying to evacuate as many people from the projected blast zone as they could.

How had this human got into the Ark? The man in front of Wheeljack was tall and slender. He wore a brown suit and brown overcoat. His hair was brown as were his eyes. He smiled up at the engineer.

"Hyalaxian. One of their dorner radiation bombs." He said.

"Is it?" Wheeljack replied. Perhaps this man was a government expert of some kind sent to help him. The man stood on tiptoe to look at the flashing symbols.

"It looks as if it's getting to the end of……………….Look out!!"

Another pale green tendril whipped towards Wheeljack, followed in rapid succession by five more. The engineer fell backwards, flailing at them with the arc welder. Two managed to wrap themselves around one leg before Wheeljack fried them.

"I don't know what they are, but I hate them!!" He whimpered as he crawled slowly back to the bomb.

"Jall'i plants from Hennus 4. Carnivorous for metallic life forms." The man said, nodding. "That countdowns getting close to zero. Would you like a hand?"

Wheeljack regarded him suspiciously. How would a human know something like that? But at the moment, he would except help from the Unmaker himself.

"Please. I've tried everything but hitting the slaggin thing with the kitchen sink!!" Wheeljack's head fins glowed lilac with frustration.

"They lock from the inside and as the Jall'i plant grows, it holds it together. Be ready, the Jall'i can move quite quickly." The man pulled a small 'rod' from his pocket, fiddled with it and pointed it at the bomb. When he activated it, it flashed and Wheeljack could both hear and feel the vibrations.

"OOOHHH!!! Sonic?" He queried, as his neural network fluctuated and pulsed, giving him the shivers.

"Sonic Screwdriver. Never leave home without it." The man exclaimed with a laugh. Face alight.

The bomb began to vibrate, a crack appeared around the middle, it ran around the sphere.

'CRACK!!!!!'

The sphere split into two, the top flew off as the Jall'i plant made its appearance. Wheeljack wasn't sure what he had expected, but what appeared was……………………….. Gross? Obscene? Disturbing?

It had no true shape; it moved and pulsed, it looked like a giant leprous amoeba, tendrils whipped around it. For a moment it seemed confused, and then its whole attention focused on Wheeljack. It jumped.

Wheeljack swung the arc welder like a baseball bat, knocking the plant to the floor, anger, fear and revulsion gave him extra impetus.

' Womp! Womp! Womp! Womp! Womp!'

Wheeljack came back to rest on his haunches, optics wide and focussed on the alien plant. Part of his CPU was panicking, registered the fact that he had just used Ratchet's best ark welder as the preverbal blunt object. The medic would SO not be pleased with him. Wheeljack would just have to 'pacify' him …………. somehow!! The plant twitched.

'Womp! Womp! Womp!'

"I think you got it!!" The man said, peeping around the bomb shell.

Wheeljack glanced at him and then at the exposed bomb.

"Oh Frell!!" He whispered.

The bomb shell was full of wires. Dozens of wires. Hundreds of wires. Thousands of wires. Millions of wires. Okay, that was exaggerating, but there were numerous multicoloured wires. There was a clicking noise from the top of the shell. Megatron's face appeared as a holographic message played.

"I don't know if you were foolish enough to stay Prime, but this is your final countdown. 15 seconds."

Wheeljack grabbed his wire cutters, looking desperately at the bomb, which wire would defuse it?

"14 seconds. 13 seconds."

"That one!!" The man said, pointing to a small neon blue wire.

"9 seconds."

"Are you sure??" Wheeljack asked, fins glowing red in alarm.

"6 seconds."

"YES!! Cut it!!" The man put his fingers in his ears and screwed his eyes closed.

'That inspires a lot of confidence.' Wheeljack thought.

"4 seconds."

He put the cutter to the wire. Offering a quick prayer to Primus and whichever Gods looked after mad inventers, Wheeljack powered down his optics and…………………… SNIP!!

"3 seconds. 2 seconds. 1 second……………..BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

Wheeljack cautiously powered up one optic. Med bay was as serene as ever. (Not counting Ratchet's tantrums!!) The bomb sat there, now just a jumble of wires and components. The man opened his eyes and removed his fingers from his eyes.

"There. I told you it was the blue one." He said brightly.

"HUMMMM. Yes you did." Said Wheeljack absently. "I'm Wheeljack. Thanks for your help."

The man smiled. He knew that tone, the engineer was now focused on the internal working of the bomb, distracted and totally absorbed. He began to walk back to the corner of med bay he appeared from.

"You're welcome. Don't forget to tell everyone that the bombs disarmed. I'm The Doctor by the way."

Poking at the exposed wiring, Wheeljack again registered the 'Vwomp. Vwomp' noise. He looked up suddenly.

"What? Doctor? Doctor Who?"

**End Notes:**

BWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA!! Sorry, Dragon got a tad carried away there. Who said she should be???

Doctor Who, programme from Dragon's childhood. Gave millions of children nightmare's and spawned the Daleks and Cybermen!!! The present incarnation of the Cybermen scare the flames out of Dragon!!!

For those of you who have never seen Doctor Who: - The Doctor is a Gallifreyan, a Time Lord. His species are now almost extinct. His 'space ship' is called a T.A.R.D.I.S. (Time And Relative Dimensions In Space) It can travel anywhere and anywhen in the cosmos. He usually finds trouble and has a habit of turning up in the nick of time and saving the day, as above. (See Wikipedia for more information.) This Doctor is the tenth – David Tennant.

Dragon

XXXX


End file.
